


Never Hesitate

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, First Love, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Spoilers, Supportive Tikki, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Companion piece to, "She's Just A Friend" from Marinette's point of view.Marinette thinks over her relationship with Adrien while trying to decide whether or not she should step up her game.





	Never Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

The walk on the way home was pretty quiet, but I didn't feel like talking today after what happened at the ice rink. It's been emotionally exhausting. 

The bell rings as soon as I open the door. My mom and dad are at the counter, apparently checking over the stock when they heard me come in. 

"Welcome back, Marinette! How did your date with your friends go?" I almost wince when Mom said the word "friends", but I put on a fake smile so they don't notice. 

"It was great, guys. But it's been a long day, so I need to rest up for a little bit." 

I'm lucky that while they look a little worried, they understood and don't ask about the date. Of course, my dad asks about the Akuma attack from earlier. 

"I heard you got attacked at the ice rink. Were you okay? Did you and your friends get to safety?" 

I nod my head; It's technically true in a way. I  _was_ safe, as Ladybug. I didn't have time to check on Adrien, Luka, or Kagami after Frozer had turned Paris into a frozen wasteland, but I was sure that even when they were frozen, that they were alright. 

"We were fine, Dad. Ladybug came and saved the day as always." As I always did.

"That's true." He laughs, then when Mom lays her arm on his, they share a loving gaze. 

I feel a combination of hurt, jealousy, and adoration swirling inside me. I've always loved how my parents have a loving marriage, but after today, I can't help but feel sad from the sight. Will that be me and Adrien someday? Do I even have a chance with him at all?

"Hey guys..." I know what I am about to ask, but I don't stop myself, "Did you love other people besides each other?" 

Now I regret asking that question. What am I thinking? How will that help me with Adrien? I don't want to make them uncomfortable with my love problems. 

But luckily, they look at me with such understanding. Why do I have such good parents?

Dad starts speaking, "There was a time where I loved another woman besides your mother." 

Then Mom speaks after him, "And I another man other than your father." 

Dad brings her close in a half-embrace. "But even back then, your mom and I were very much in love with each other. I couldn't really imagine my life with another woman as much as I had feelings for her. And neither with your mother." 

"It's natural to have a second love in your life. Not everyone ends up with their first one like we did."

Mom leans forward with an empathetic smile. "Are you going through that, Marinette?" 

I look away from their eyes, but I nod slowly. "You could say that." 

Adrien has been my first crush for a long time, but recently, I became attracted to Luka, Juleka's older brother. I mean, he's kind, calm, and loves Jagged Stone as much I do. Even though I still love Adrien, Luka just got my heart racing. 

Which was why I felt so overwhelmed during the double date. While I was going through a crisis with helping Adrien with Kagami, I was also getting butterflies in my stomach when Luka was so close to me on the ice. It really didn't help my heart.

Then when I fell down, both of them offered their hand to me. I couldn't decide whose hand I should've took. I was near my breaking point.

But in the end, I've told Luka about my feelings for Adrien, and he was very understanding about it. He said that he would still be around if it doesn't work, but he was very supportive of me. I felt so bad that I essentially took him out on the date for nothing. 

Mom interrupts my train of thoughts with a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

"We know about Adrien, but I bet it's this Luka that you've talked about, isn't it?" 

"Y-Yeah..." 

While still smiling softly, her and Dad lead me to our table so we could sit down together. Mom sits on my left, while Dad takes my right. 

"Marinette, love can be difficult, but we will support you in your endeavors. You decide whoever you believe makes you the happiest." Mom says.

"And if you need love advice, you can alwayd ask either of us." Dad pats my back in a comforting manner. 

I giggle, feeling a little better from today. My parents can be embarrassing, but I really love them. I guess there's some problems that I can't shoulder on my own. But it's a lot to think about.

Still, I appreciate their support. "Thanks Mom, Dad." 

Together, all three of us get into a group hug. One of the things I never regret having is my wonderful parents. Next to Alya, Tikki, and Adrien, they're two of the most important people in my life.

Eventually, we separate from the hug. "Go ahead and rest up, Marinette. Dinner will be ready in two hours." Mom says.

I get up and kiss her on the cheek. "Okay. Let me know if you need any help." I said before walking up the stairs to my room. 

"There will be croissants tonight!" Dad calls out. 

I laugh a little bit. But as soon as I close my door, I sigh loudly and slump to the floor. I really need some time to myself.

On cue, Tikki flies out of my bag and floats right in front me, looking very worried.

"Are you still down about today, Marinette?" She asks, her frown matching mine.

"Yeah, Tikki. I'm sorry, it's been a stressful day for me. My heart just couldn't take it."

Just seeing Adrien being so close to Kagami made my heart break. I thought that when he told me that there was a girl he liked, I thought he was talking about me, when it was actually Kagami. I never felt so heartbroken. 

What does Kagami have that I don't? She is an ice queen, too blunt with her words, very serious, competitive...strong, pretty, intelligent....Just why?

I stand up and stalk over to my bed, sitting on the edge and putting my head in my hands, gazing wistfully at the floor. Tikki settles floating next to my head.

"I've told you earlier that there's still hope for you with Adrien." 

"Yes you did, Tikki, but..." 

I shake my head and sigh. "What am I doing wrong, Tikki? Why can't I stop being so nervous about Adrien when we're together?" 

As much as I cared for Adrien's happiness and tried to support him, it was miserable for me to see him with another girl. But I know very well that I shouldn't let my jealousy get the best of me. I've learned that the hard way from the incident with Lila.

It still hurts, though. 

Tikki once again flies in front of me and tries to meet my eyes. "It'll be alright Marinette. Like your parents, love can be very difficult. But..." 

When I finally look up, Tikki is giving me a gentle expression, her eyes full of reassurance and care. 

"Whatever you choose to do, it'll all work out for you. You just have to give it time. But know that I'm always here to support you no matter what." 

Absentmindfully, I lift my hand up and Tikki places herself in my palm. She isn't finished talking, though.

"You're an amazing girl. You're kind, smart, selfless, and much more courageous than you think. I don't regret choosing you as Ladybug." 

I feel the urge to cry, but I crush it down and just smiled. With so much going on, I never stopped to think that I have people that love and support me for who I am and what I do. How did I get this lucky? 

"Thanks so much, Tikki. You're the best." I use my other hand and pet her head by the tips of my fingers.

Then I remembered something from the date. The words that Kagami whispered in my ear when she picked me up.

_"Get up. The only reason you can't stay on your feet is because you hesitate. I never hesitate."_

What did she mean by that? Did she say that to hurt and keep me away from Adrien?

Or...was she actually advising me on how I should pursue him?

If that's the case, then that's easier than said done. I can't help but become so shy around him, but I'm also afraid that he'll reject me if I confess to him. 

...But this whole time, I was hesitating in making a move on Adrien. Does that mean that I need to persevere in my efforts? That I have to stop being so nervous around him if I want him to like me back?

Oh, why does my love life have to be so confusing?

"Tikki?" 

She tilts her head up at me, even though I'm not looking at her. "Yes, Marinette?" 

Without answering her, I bring her up to my cheek and nuzzle her, which catches her off guard at first, but she quickly nuzzles back. 

"I'm not giving up on Adrien. But I may have to try a different way if I I want to be closer to him." 

Tikki looks at me encouragingly. "Then I'll be there to help." 

If I want to be with Adrien, then I have to stop stumbling around and take some risks.

I don't know what the futures holds, but I have to optimistic. I won't give up. 

I can't hesitate. 


End file.
